The Beast and His Beauty
by BrandiIndigo
Summary: Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman named Buffy who lived in a strange world. Buffy did not grow up in the world that you and I did, rather she grew up in a place that you and I could never reach. Buffy lived in a world of demons and vampires. A twist on The Beauty and the Beast with Buffy/Angelus goodness.
1. Preface

**A/N 1: Ah…it has been so long since I have posted that I am not familiar with the new posting system. Sorry for the snafu. I know what you are thinking if you follow me. Oh no! Don't start another story you can't finish. Here is the good news. This story that I am posting now is completely written. I am going in and doing some editing now so it is completed. You will get a full story over the next couple of months.**

**News on Vampire Fairy Tale: I am still working on it. I have re-written a couple of times and I am just not happy with it. I am going to keep working on it. I love that story. It is my baby and I will get back to it, but I just need more time to nurture it.**

**Now that I have posted an incredibly long author's note I will let you read. Updates are going to vary in length with this story.**

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman named Buffy who lived in a strange world. Buffy did not grow up in the world that you and I did, rather she grew up in a place that you and I could never reach. Buffy lived in a world of demons and vampires. _

When Buffy was six years old, she had been outside playing in a field of flowers when a strange light appeared in the sky. Suddenly, there had been a bright flash forcing Buffy to turn away from the light that stung her eyes. When her gaze returned to where the bright flash had come from she noticed there was a slight purple oval. It was shimmering and swirling just ahead of her. She couldn't help, but walk closer to the purple ring as curiosity took over. Yet she still moved with hesitant steps. Buffy stood in front of the mysterious purple oval for a moment before she reached out to touch it. The moment her hand brushed the light Buffy was pulled forward. When she awoke she was greeted by a strange green man, he had a very round face with slightly pointed ears. He was small in stature being only a little taller than Buffy. Buffy studied him further, his nose was larger than normal persons, but balanced his face. He wasn't a man, he was a goblin.

For many years the inventor named Giles tried to send Buffy back to her own world, but the portal machine never worked again. When Buffy turned ten, Giles gave up trying deciding to raise Buffy on his own.

**A/N 2: Sorry this update is mostly note. It won't always be that way. I just wanted to say. I hope you enjoyed this teaser and will review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used. **

Buffy looked out the window of her small cabin. She could see the demons moving about the street getting their daily errands done. With a small sigh she turned away from the window to see if her father needed any help.

Buffy wanted nothing more than to feel like she belonged in the world. Buffy was the only human; she felt ugly and alone. Girls her own age who she had once played with, as a child, no longer wanted to be seen with her, while the boys never paid her any attention outside their mutterings of "freak." Buffy soon began to stay in the small home, never venturing outside without her father. She would read books and help Giles with his latest inventions. She loved her father because like her the small green goblin was an outsider. Much of the town thought he was crazy. He never cared what anyone thought and told Buffy every day that she shouldn't either.

Buffy only once confessed her feeling of ugliness to her father. The way he had looked at her had surprised her. His mouth dropped open slightly and his eyes squinted as he raised his eyebrow. Quickly his expression changed to one of determination, but only fleetingly so before his expression became loving.

"Sit," her father said, pointing to the plush chair that Buffy sat in while she watched her father work.

When Buffy took her seat, Giles moved to stand beside her, being much shorter than she was, this forced Buffy to his eye level. When her vibrant green eyes met his black yet caring eyes he began speaking.

"Dear child, you are not ugly. You are far from it. You may look different than everyone here, but there is no doubt in my mind that you are beautiful," Giles paused for a moment moving over to the bookshelf. He pulled out a brown leather book, the spine was cracked revealing its age. The musty smell invaded Buffy's nose as her father opened the book and placed it on her lap.

Buffy looked down at the book; there was a picture of a handsome man. Behind him stood a woman and a man they were posed with their hands on the man's shoulders. The couple appeared only slightly older than the man in front of them, clearly from the portrait this was a family.

"Who are they?" Asked Buffy.

"They are the vampires who once ruled this world. The man in the front is Prince Angelus. Behind him are his sires. They ruled over our world for many centuries, but about fifty years ago they disappeared. No one knows for sure what happened to them and no one dares to go near what was their castle." Giles' voice drifted off for a moment before he decided to continue, "Many believe a curse was placed on the castle because a stranger wandered into the town looking for it just a day before the family vanished. She was never seen again."

"Why are you telling me this?" Buffy asked.

"Look at them Buffy. They look like you because they were once human before they were turned. The vampire demon cannot live without hosting a human body. The prince never took a mate because he said he could find no one of great beauty in this world. So you see dear child, while your beauty is different than ours, it is a great beauty." Giles smiled and patted Buffy's hand before leaving the room to give Buffy time with the book.

Buffy was jolted from her thoughts as she heard an explosion and a bang. Buffy quickly went into her father's workshop to find it filled with smoke. She could hear her father coughing and moved to help him up.

"Buffy, it works! And with just a few more calibrations, I should be ready for the fair" Giles said excitedly before wrapping his arms around Buffy.

Buffy couldn't help, but laugh. Here was her father covered in soot from the explosion in a smoke filled room, yet he was so sure that the invention he had just created was ready. Her father always competed in the inventors fair. Every year he came in last place, but this year he was determined he would win. Buffy wasn't quite sure what the invention this year did; all she knew was that this was the fifth explosion the invention had created. She trusted that Giles would make it safe and hoped for once he would win.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first real chapter of this story. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Just remember, I do not own these characters. I wish I did, but I don't. **

It hadn't even been a full day since her father left for the fair and Riley was already at her door. Riley was considered to be the most handsome demon around. Buffy couldn't see it. Sure he was tall and muscular and his red skin seemed to suit him, but Buffy could not see why all the girls in the village were hoping Riley would ask them to be his wife. Riley's personality was harsh. He didn't care for others and especially not for those that he considered below himself. Buffy leaned her head against the door for a moment, taking a deep breath, before opening it.

"Hello Riley, what can I do for you?" Buffy asked; hoping to hurry him from her house.

"Well you see Buffy, I have not yet claimed a wife, and until I do, I think you would make the perfect house maid," Riley stated bluntly.

Buffy was shocked that Riley would walk into her house assuming she would want to be his maid. Before Buffy could object, Riley was once again speaking.

"Is your father around? I would like to talk to him about price."

Buffy was furious, Riley did not just want her as his maid, but he wanted her as his slave. Buffy once again took a deep breath. When she felt her body calm and the pure rage leave her she looked Riley in the eyes and said,

"Riley, my father is not home. He is at the fair. In fact, he won't be home for a week. But do not bother coming back; I have no desire to work for you." Buffy paused taking a breath letting the anger again leave her body before she continued speaking, "Now if you could please excuse me," Buffy moving to open the door, "I have to get back to my chores," Buffy gestured her arm out the open door.

Riley just smiled and left whispering to himself, "You will be mine."

Buffy walked into the field behind her house and began to read. Buffy loved to read, when she read books she was able to escape the world she was in and imagine that one day she too could live a happy life. Buffy began to doze off under the warm sun with the cool breeze lulling her to sleep.

Buffy could feel herself being nudged. As she opened her eyes, there was her father's horse. Philippe was a loyal horse who would never leave her father's side. Buffy knew something was wrong. She quickly jumped up and ran into the house. Buffy only grabbed her cloak before leaving the cabin.

Buffy quickly saddled herself on Philippe and he wasted no time in galloping away. He flew into the woods, moving side to side avoiding the branches that loomed in their way. Buffy knew something was terribly wrong. Philippe was a great pull horse, but never once had he exercised such speed or agility. Philippe only slowed as they came to the rod iron gates of a castle.

Buffy looked at the castle. She recognized it from the book her father had shown her; it belonged to the vampire family who had disappeared. She was scared. The castle was tall and gloomy. Its grey stones blended into the fog that surrounded the structure. The lifeless ivy that clung to its walls seemed to foretell a horrid fate for any that dared to enter. Buffy took a deep breath and started to slide through the bars of the gates.

She let out a scream, when she felt something tugging at her cloak from behind. When she turned to look back, there was Philippe holding her from completely moving through the gate. Buffy sighed and let out a little laugh before moving back to Philippe. She placed her face against his as a sign of reassurance before slipping through the gates onto the castle grounds.

Buffy slowly made her way to the large castle doors. The fog that surrounded her seemed to get thicker and thicker as she approached the stone steps that led up to the castle doors. Buffy knocked on the large wooden door, but no one came to answer. She tried the door and when it opened, Buffy moved into the castle to peak her head inside.

"Hello?" She called into the empty castle.

When no one answered her call she made her way farther into the castle. She began to look around and then she spotted a light and heard a faint voice off in the distance.

"Hello?" Buffy called again.

This time the voice stopped. Buffy made her way to the light, not noticing the figure that was watching her from the balcony above. As Buffy got closer to the light she noticed the door held a set of stairs that would lead her to the light. As Buffy moved down the stairs the figure that had been on the balcony followed her slowly and quietly.

When Buffy reached the bottom of the stairs she was shocked to see her father behind bars. She ran over to him sliding down onto the floor.

"Giles, are you okay?" Buffy asked, worry staining her voice.

"Buffy, you need to leave, get out of here it is not safe!" Giles pleaded.

"I can't just leave you here. Who put you here?" Buffy asked.

"That would be me."

Buffy turned around at the sound of the deep, mysterious voice. Buffy could make out the slight outline of someone in the shadows. Buffy was frightened, but she refused to let it show. She had to be strong to get her father out.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"Don't you know little one?" The figure spoke, this time his voice held a level of malice that Buffy had never heard before.

Buffy spoke again, this time her voice wavered in fear, "I don't know who you are, but please let my father go."

The figure stepped into the light. Buffy gasped and slid closer to her father with fear and recognition. In front of her stood the man from the book her father had given her. It was definitely Prince Angelus, but his features were no longer handsome, they were terrifying. His eyebrows were no longer smooth, but formed hard, high ridges above his eyes. The warmth of his eyes brown eyes had also disappeared and was replaced cold eyes that glowed gold. Lastly, his teeth were now pointed fangs. The only thing that remained was his dark brown hair that remained tied back.

Prince Angelus stepped forward and sniffed the air. He smiled, but it was not reassuring, rather it only served to terrify Buffy further.

"This cannot be your father, my dear. I would know your scent anywhere; you're human." His smile intensified as he stepped closer to Buffy, but stopped when she stood up and faced him with confidence she did not know she possessed.

"You cannot just go locking people up!" she screamed at him "He is a great and caring demon, he does not deserve this. Take me in his place! Let him go!"

For a moment the prince was taken aback by the slight girl that stood in front of him. However, his shock did not last long as rage surged through his body. No one had ever dared to speak to him that way before. The prince grabbed Buffy's arm pulling her into his chest. With an evil smirk he leaned down and whispered into Buffy's ear,

"Your wish is granted"

Buffy closed her eyes because she was sure in that moment she was going to die. She was so shocked when she felt herself being moved that she opened her eyes. The prince threw her into the cell next to her father, slamming the door shut. Buffy for a moment thought he was just going to leave them both here, but the prince quickly opened the cell her father was being kept in. He grabbed Giles by his neck, picking him up and carried him away.

Giles cried out for her, but Buffy remained silent. She knew she owed the little green gobbling her life. He had taken her in and accepted her when no one else would. She was proud to have saved his life, but she was deeply saddened that she never got to say goodbye. When the dungeon door slammed shut, Buffy broke into to tears. Her sobs soon racked her whole body. Buffy cried through the night and only when the sun started to rise and only when a few of its faint rays made into through the dungeon wall did Buffy drift to sleep.

**A/N: This chapter was a little bit longer. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. It lets me know you are interested in reading my work. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters and I still really wish I did.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. **

A few days had passed; Buffy had yet to see the prince again. The only contact she had with anyone was when a small woman with long white hair that brought her meals. The meals were not much, but Buffy had figured she would not be receiving anything and would be left to starve. For the past few days, all Buffy had muttered to the woman was a thank you, but today she decided that she was going to talk to the woman.

Buffy heard the door open and the slight humming of the oddly young looking woman. Buffy could not understand how she could be so cheery working for a beast like the prince.

"Hello dear," the woman greeted cheerfully.

"Hello," Buffy replied back.

The woman smiled, "Ah, there we go, dear. I was so worried you would never speak again. How are you feeling?"

Buffy couldn't help, but smile the woman reminded her of Giles. She was small, but that said nothing for the size of her heart. Clearly the woman was caring and cared about her wellbeing.

"I'm fine. I don't know if you know this, but my name is Buffy."

"Such a lovely name, fitting too. I'm Willow."

Willow slid Buffy her food and said, "Alright, I must be going, I have quite a few chores to do this morning, but I will be back." Willow smiled and walked away.

Willow moved up the stairs heading to serve the prince his lunch. She was determined to talk to him about the girl in the dungeon. When she came to his door, she knocked and entered when she heard him call for her to come in.

"Hello, dear" She greeted the prince like she had since he arrived at the castle.

The prince did not say anything, which was odd. He normally wished her a good afternoon, but today he was too lost in thought. Willow simply put the tray holding his cup of blood down onto the table where she always placed his food, but she did not leave.

"What is on your mind?" she asked the prince.

"Where will I ever find anyone who can break the spell?" The prince asked, answering Willow's question.

Willow smiled at her good fortune. She had wanted to discuss the curse with the prince, which was never an easy thing to do, but the fact he brought it up made task less daunting and made her more determined to be heard.

"My lord, that is actually something I wanted to talk to you about. The girl…" Willow was interrupted by the prince before she could finish.

"The girl will stay in the dungeon. She trespassed and interfered where she did not need to. I may no longer be able to rule my kingdom, but I can rule over this castle," the prince stated clearly.

Willow not one to be discouraged started again, "Angelus, dear, did you ever stop to consider that it may not be a coincidence that a _human_ girl came into your life?"

The prince looked at Willow, but said nothing.

"The witch said only a human girl who would freely give you her love would break the curse. When did you last see a human girl in this world?" Willow asked.

The prince looked over to the rose, but remained silent knowing there had never been a human in this world, except for those that his sires had once brought in for food.

Not liking the prince's continued silence Willow pushed further her facing setting itself into a look of determination, "She is a beautiful girl; her name is Buffy. Obviously, she has a fierce will to stand up to you. You need that in a mate, dear,"

"Willow, you may be right," the prince almost smiled, with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Of course I am right, deary. Now maybe you would allow me to fix up a guest room for her?" Willow asked.

"Are you telling me you already haven't started?" The prince asked with a slight chuckle to his voice.

"Of course I have, my lord." Willow answered as she headed out of the prince's chambers.

The prince smiled for a moment, but his face turned serious when he now realized he would have to try and win the girl in his dungeon over. He knew it would be no easy task, but he had never failed in seducing a woman before.

Later that night, Buffy sat in her cell wondering when Willow would return. She wasn't hungry, but she missed having someone to talk to. She was growing lonely. She was hoping that maybe she could ask Willow if she would be allowed to have a few books to read. Buffy, however, was taken away from her thoughts when she heard the door at the top of the stairs open. She smiled, but her smile soon fell when she heard heavy footsteps instead of light cheery humming. Buffy backed into the corner of her cell, scared for what would happen to her next.

The prince entered the room, he could smell the fear radiating off the girl. The scent was quite pleasurable, but he knew that she couldn't be afraid of him if she was to break the spell.

The prince moved closer to Buffy's cell before saying, "I'm not here to hurt you," his voice was hollow so it betrayed no emotion.

As the prince opened the cell door a curious look crossed Buffy's face as she remained in the corner. When the prince said nothing she asked, "Are you letting me go?"

"No, but I am taking you out of the dungeon" his voice wasn't caring, but Buffy supposed it could be described as soft.

"Why?" Buffy asked as she inched out of the corner of the cell.

The prince smiled in a way that seemed almost charming before he answered, "I realized it has been awhile since I have had a guest in the castle, especially one as pretty as you," the prince paused for a moment to look into Buffy's eyes.

"Clearly, the dungeon is no place for a girl as lovely as yourself. I have had Willow, prepare you a room. Hopefully, you will find it to your liking"

The prince held out his hand, a gesture to Buffy that she should take his hand. Buffy obliged, though she was not exactly comfortable with the contact. The prince wasted no time in clamping his cold hand around Buffy's small warm hand.

The prince led Buffy up to the west wing of the castle. The room Willow had prepared for Buffy was only a few rooms down from his. He smirked, Willow thought of everything. Having their rooms so close would definitely make things a lot easier for him. Being a vampire had its perks, one for sure was the fact that he would be able to hear anything she was doing and anything she said from his room.

Angelus stopped at the room that had been redone for Buffy. He opened the door and was shocked at the changes. Willow must have started this the moment she found out there was a girl in the castle.

"Welcome to your new home, if there is anything that you need Willow will be sure to get it for you and my room is just a few down, if you need me. Dinner will be soon, I shall come by to escort you," The prince left Buffy in the room before she could say anything.

Buffy looked around the room. It was lovely; the stone walls had been covered by layers of sheer fabric, the outermost layers being a pale yellow. Yellow was her favorite color and while there was no possible way that Willow could have known that, it made her feel a little better. While Buffy did not like the prince, she was thrilled to have a sanctuary in yellow to escape the dreary castle and the life it now condemned her to.

Buffy moved over to the bed which was covered in many plush white and yellow pillows. When Buffy sat down on the yellow comforter that covered her bed she was shocked to feel the fabric was silk. Buffy couldn't help, but smile a little more. She felt a little like a princess in her dream bedroom, but in just an instant that feeling was taken away. She was not a princess; she was a prisoner of the prince. The moment the reality of her fate hit her she fell back into the bed and sobbed.

Prince Angelus could hear the sobs that racked Buffy's body. He could hear the slight gasps for breath as her tears took control. He wondered why she was crying. She had been moved from a cell to the room, which Willow had made lavish and elegant. She didn't seem like the type to be unappreciative of such a caring gesture. He decided he would investigate. He couldn't have the girl crying all the time. He savored the sweetness of her pain, but knew that her pain wouldn't work to his advantage.

Prince Angelus made his way to Buffy's door. He knocked quietly; when Buffy did not answer he called through the door,

"Buffy, may I come in?" His tone was sweet, much more so than he ever thought he would be capable.

Buffy was shocked to hear the prince at her door. The sweetness in his request left her baffled and frozen for a moment before she granted his request.

The prince heard her shuffle around a small bit before he heard the whispered, "Come in." He had almost thought she wouldn't allow him in. As he entered the room, she was standing beside the bed, her eyes puffy and red from her tears, yet her face seemed dry. He stood silently watching her not quite sure what to say to the woman that stood before him.

Buffy wanted to say something, she wanted to ask him why she was still here, and why he was in her room, but fear of what would happened if she voiced her questions kept her silent.

Finally the prince spoke, "I am sorry to intrude, but I couldn't help but hear that you were crying. Do you not like the room?" His tone was courteous, but revealed nothing about his true feelings.

Buffy looked at the prince for a moment. Disbelief crossed Buffy's face as she spoke without thinking, "You are holding me prisoner and you think my tears are because of the room?" Buffy questioned, anger tainting her voice.

The prince was stunned that she would dare talk to him that way; anger over took his body and as he was about to shout at her when Willow came into the room.

"Dinner is ready," She smiled.

Feeling the tension in the room Willow looked at the prince, her look was stern. The prince for a moment ignored her gaze, looking to Buffy ready to let his fury at her statements run free, but then he caught Willow's look for only a second more and stopped. The prince turned to face the wall, taking a few deep unnecessary breaths.

"Buffy, you are no longer my prisoner, you are my guest. I would very much like it, if you would accompany me to dinner," The prince's voice was friendly, but tense.

"I'm not hungry," Buffy said in way of rejecting his dinner offer.

"Then you will not eat, until you eat with me!" The prince shouted storming out of the room.

Willow stayed behind.

"Buffy, dear, he is trying to be civil. Would you reconsider dinner?" She asked quietly.

Buffy sighed. She was hungry, but she wanted no part in making small talk with the man who had locked up her father and kept her in a dungeon.

"You have to understand, he has a very tough exterior, but once you get to know him"

Buffy interrupted Willow, "I have no interest in knowing him," she stated firmly.

Willow sighed. She had known this would be a difficult task, but she was hoping Buffy would not have been quite so stubborn.

"If you get hungry, give me a ring," Willow offered in a whisper as she left the room.

**A/N 2: Please review! **


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters because if I did there would have been some epic Buffy/Angelus romance.

Giles had made it home a few days ago. He had not left his house or his bed since. He missed his daughter. There had been a few knocks at the door, all of which he ignored. He had no need for the town's people who had made his bright and beautiful daughter into a shadow that felt ugly. He was determined to get his daughter back, but he had no idea how to save her. So, he fell back into bed to be overcome by a fitful sleep.

KNOCK, KNOCK. The door shook from the force of the knock, but the inventor stayed in bed.

"I am here for Buffy," Riley's voice pierced through the door.

In that moment, Giles knew how to save his daughter. He jumped out of bed to greet the fierce, red demon. When he opened the door, Riley swiftly pushed past the goblin man and into the home.

"Where is Buffy?" He asked.

"She is not here, you see…" Giles started, but Riley quickly started speaking again.

"That's unfortunate, but I guess now we can discuss terms," Riley stated.

"Terms of what?" Giles questioned.

Riley rolled his eyes; clearly the girl did not follow his orders well. His frustration tainted his voice as he spoke,

"I came by a few days ago and asked Buffy to be my maid. We need to discuss terms of payment for her."

That is when Giles knew he would get his daughter back. Riley was a fearsome hunter and had slain many beasts and the prince was nothing short of a beast. Giles quickly relayed the story of his and Buffy's capture to Riley. He agreed that if Riley could save Buffy there would be no charge for her work, but she had to be allowed to come home one evening every week. Riley wasted no time in accepting the terms of Giles offer.

A/N : First, I want to thank those who have taken the time to review. Reviews let me know you actually like what I am doing. Second, I know this chapter is short. As I said, this story will have chapters of varying length. Hopefully, this short chapter will appease you as I will be taking a road trip soon and will be unable to update for about a week or so. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am sure we all wish we had Angelus at our beck and call.

A/N: Another shorter chapter. Please enjoy and please review!

A few days had passed and the prince was starting to notice Buffy walking around the castle more and more. While she still would not entertain his company, he knew it would only be a matter of time until he found some way to worm into her heart.

The prince followed Buffy everywhere she went. While she wasn't aware of his constant gazing eyes, occasionally she would turn and look as if she felt him watching. Today was his lucky day because Buffy stopped Willow and asked if there was any way she could obtain a few books.

Willow was about to direct her to the library, when she had an idea.

"You know, deary, I would suggest you talking to Angelus. He has quite the personal collection of books," Willow suggested.

Buffy wished she could refuse, but her love of reading was strong and there was nothing else for her to do in the castle. She sighed, accepting she'd actually have to talk to the prince.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Buffy asked Willow.

As Willow directed Buffy to the prince's chambers; Angelus quickly sunk farther into the shadows and made his way back to his chambers, where he would eagerly await Buffy's visit.

There was a slight, hesitant knock on his door only a few moments after he had entered his room. He smiled. He knew this was the way he would win Buffy over.

He opened the door, his face straight, not betraying his excited mood.

Buffy stood there for a moment looking at him, wondering what he could be thinking. She was about to turn away when she saw a slight smile appear on his face.

"Buffy, what a pleasant surprise," The prince stated before asking, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Buffy was taken aback by the friendliness the prince was showing her. She remained silent for a moment longer and then answered, "Willow suggested I talk to you."

The prince smiled and opened his door farther, inviting her in.

Buffy accepted his invitation. Walking into his room showed a side of the prince she wouldn't have expected that he would have books lining the wall surrounding his fire place.

Buffy was startled from her thoughts when Angelus asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Buffy smiled shyly before replying, "I was wondering if I could borrow a few of your books?"

The prince knew in just a few moments he would have earned access to the heart of the beautiful woman standing before him.

"Of course," he answered, "follow me." Angelus held out his hand.

Buffy reluctantly took his chilled hand.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked confused because the prince's bookshelves held more books than she had ever seen.

The prince smiled before answering, "It's a surprise," his voice was cheerful and excited. The sound warmed Buffy's heart and she eagerly followed the prince's lead, but a part still she reminded herself to be more cautious with the prince.

Angelus led Buffy to a door. Before he opened it, he turned to Buffy.

"Close your eyes," He urged.

Buffy did as she was told and the prince opened the door. He checked to make sure her eyes were still closed before he led her into the room.

"Open them," He whispered into her ear. The soft sound of his voice and the small wisp of breath that teased her skin caused a pleasant shiver to run through her veins.

When Buffy opened her eyes, she let out a gasp of surprise. She was standing in a library. There were more books in this room than she believed existed. Angelus wasted no time in taking a deep breath through his nose. He could smell her excitement and her pleasure, but there was a stronger scent. She was worried; the scent seemed to plague her whenever he was near.

"This room is yours," Angelus stated, "I do hope though, that occasionally you will allow me to accompany you here. This is one of my favorite rooms in the castle."

Buffy was honored that the prince would give her another room, but not just any room, a library that was also his favorite room.

"Thank you," She smiled. What she said next, surprised her, in the fact that she truly meant it, "I'd like it if you'd join me in here sometimes."

Angelus smirked, knowing that he had gotten his way. He took her hand giving it a gentle kiss.

"I will leave you to enjoy the library in peace," He said, leaving the room before she could say anything more.

Angelus couldn't be happier. The scent of worry still hadn't left her, but he knew that he was breaking her shell. He could continue to be patient if it meant making Buffy his mate.


End file.
